


Человек прошлого, человек будущего

by WTF_Spokon_2018



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Spokon_2018/pseuds/WTF_Spokon_2018
Summary: Может, это неизбежность.





	Человек прошлого, человек будущего

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжение фанфика «Париж».

Высоко над головой шумели пихты. Раскидистые лапы скрывали повороты дорожки, и Тоору старался идти по центру, чтобы никого не сбить с ног. Столкнуться с Тобио буквально лоб в лоб было бы слишком тупо, после того как они долгое время не видели друг друга. Тоору ухмыльнулся и сжал руки в кулаки в карманах мастерки. Ему было любопытно, как Тобио за это время изменился.

Если изменился.

Тоору и правда чуть не споткнулся о Тобио. Тот обнаружился за очередным поворотом, завязывающим шнурки на кроссовках.

— Привет, Тобио-чан. Пробежка?

Тобио крупно вздрогнул и резко поднял голову вверх. Тоору ему помахал и не сдержал смешка. Тобио как будто увидел привидение, не меньше.

— Что вы здесь делаете?

— О, ты не знаешь? Как жестоко. Мы теперь в одной команде, Тобио-чан.

Тоору явно увидел ужас, блеснувший в синих глазах, и, не выдержав, рассмеялся. Присел рядом.

— Не рад?

Тобио сглотнул.

— Не в этом… просто…

— О! — До Тоору дошло. — Ты думаешь, что меня взяли на замену тебе?

— А разве нет?

— Даже ты вряд ли смог бы проворонить потерю места. Дурачок.

Тобио наклонил голову, в одно движение затянул узел и встал. Тоору поднялся следом. Тобио протянул ему руку уверенным и таким взрослым жестом, которого от него Тоору никак не ожидал, потом выдал:

— Добро пожаловать, — и изобразил что-то довольно странное лицом.

Когда Тоору пожимал ему руку, его почти испугал жадный взгляд Тобио.

"Хрен тебе, а не советы", — подумал он.

Тобио, как он и думал, на сборы приехал первым. Тоору не хотел встречаться с остальной командой раньше, чем разобрался бы с ним, поэтому тоже приехал на день раньше. Он подозревал, что к вечеру подтянутся другие нетерпеливые игроки, и станет совсем шумно.

— А где вы поселились?

— Пока нигде. Я же не знаю, где ты.

Тобио поперхнулся. Убрал ото рта бутылку с водой.

— Вы что, хотите жить со мной?

— А почему бы и нет? — Тоору было весело. Тобио, отчаянно пытающийся его не послать, был очень забавным. — Ты тут уже всех знаешь, а я по факту только тебя, так что позаботься обо мне?

— А?

Тобио смотрел во все глаза, и Тоору на мгновение охватило чувство, что он согласится. Да быть не может…

— Ну…

Тобио окинул окрестности паническим взглядом, а потом снова посмотрел на него.

— Конечно.

Что?

Тоору показалось, что он ослышался. Тобио это серьёзно?

— То есть, я теперь сэмпай?

— Ты нахал, а не сэмпай, — отмер Тоору. Теперь придётся перерегистрироваться втайне от Тобио. Он до сих пор принимает все слова за чистую монету?

— Давайте я вас провожу.

— Глупости. У тебя пробежка? Вот и бегай. Только номер скажи.

— Пятый номер на втором этаже.

— Окей!

Тобио помялся.

— Показать вам, где здесь что?

— Потом.

Тоору положил руку ему на плечо. Тобио только глаза скосил, даже не дёрнулся. Тоору усмехнулся и легонько подтолкнул его в спину.

— Иди-иди.

Прежде чем скрыться за поворотом, Тобио оглянулся ещё раз. От растерянности на его лице хотелось смеяться, вот только глубоко вдохнуть не получалось. Нужно было что-то сказать, но Тоору не знал, что.

Тоору открыл дверь комнаты, вошёл и поставил сумку у порога. Комната пропахла Тобио. Запах хвои из открытого окна и привкус мокрой пыли от свежевымытых полов щекотали ноздри, поверх накладывалась резина от подошвы и неуловимое, тонкое присутствие человека. Тоору развесил одежду и запихал оставшиеся вещи в тумбочку, снял мастерку и подошёл к неаккуратно заправленной постели. Упал на неё, зарылся носом в подушку.

От наволочки Тобио пахло сильнее. Тоору не заметил, как уснул.  
Проснулся он от прикосновения. Тобио разжал пальцы на его плече и поднялся.

— Ойкава-сан, скоро закончится обед.

Тоору смотрел на него снизу вверх и силился проснуться. Голова была словно чугунная. Тобио снял с голых плеч полотенце, положил на кровать и натянул свежую футболку. На воротник тут же скатились капли с мокрых волос.

— Я хоть час проспал?

— Вы проспали два. И это моя кровать.

Тоору сел и растёр лицо руками.

— Извини, перепутал.

— Столовая на первом этаже слева от лестницы. Ванная в конце коридора. Умывайтесь спокойно, я возьму вашу порцию.

Тобио забрал полотенце и вышел. Тоору упал обратно и закрыл лицо подушкой.

На разминке Тоору осознал, насколько он соскучился по Тобио. Последние полтора года у них не было возможности встретиться, а искусственно их создавать Тоору, конечно же, не стал. И вот во что это вылилось — ему настолько хотелось прочувствовать присутствие Тобио всем существом, что он спал в обнимку с его подушкой. Как наркоман.

С другой стороны, у этого постыдного эпизода были свои плюсы — Тоору слегка отпустило. Правда, из-за дневного сна реальность стала казаться ещё более размытой, будто он так и не проснулся.

Тобио подбросил в руках мяч и запулил к нему. Тоору рефлекторно отбил.

— Харе витать в облаках! — рявкнул Тобио, ловя мяч.

— Что?!

— Ой, извините. Я машинально.

Тоору последний раз потянулся и встал. Сонливость как рукой сняло.

— Милая у тебя манера общения с людьми.

Тобио сделал вид, что не услышал, и ушёл на позицию.

— Подавай, — Тоору развёл руки в стороны, — может, даже попадёшь в меня.

Тобио набычился, подпрыгнул и ударил. Тоору инстинктивно отшатнулся.

— Я же не просил меня убивать!

— Извините.

Возможно, зря Тоору по нему скучал.

***  
— Ле Аль, — отчётливо сказали в динамик. Тоору, убаюканный мерным ходом состава, очнулся и отыскал глазами Тобио. Тот, вместо того, чтобы сидеть у Тоору под рукой, торчал возле двери и отчаянно пытался найти на схеме таинственный Ле Аль. Тоору только хмыкнул — он считал станции на маршруте в приложении, тщетность ориентирования по объявлениям он осознал, еще когда ездил за Тобио.

— Шато д’О.

Тоору встал.

— Выходим, Тобио.

На улице пришлось сосредоточиться и уткнуться в навигатор — им предстояло пройти два квартала по запутанным улочкам с односторонним движением. Светлый камень домов перекрывался немыслимыми цветами витрин, объявлений и прочей чертовщины на первых этажах, но даже несмотря на это ориентироваться было сложно. Тобио совсем не помогал — он напряжённо сопел, заглядывая через плечо, а потом судорожно озирался. Его хотелось прижать к ближайшей стене и целовать, и плевать на то, что эти стены, кажется, были не очень чистыми. Пальцы, словно намагниченные, тянуло потрогать поясницу, положить на шею, провести по губам, засунуть в рот. Тобио резко отпрянул, уперевшись локтём Тоору в грудь.

— Ну что такое?

— Мы кругами ходим!

— Что?

Тоору с неохотой убрал руки с поясницы Тобио и оживил телефон. Спутник тупил, но розовый козырёк магазина казался знакомым. Правда, тут всё было довольно однообразно оформлено, не говоря уже о сетевых магазинах.

— С чего ты взял?

— Сзади вас вход в метро!

Тоору обернулся. Точно.

— GPS тормозит.

— Дайте я поведу, — Тобио протянул руку, и Тоору убрал телефон за спину.

— Ты исчерпал лимит топографического доверия ещё с утра.

— Тогда я пойду по другой стороне улицы!

— Вдруг тебя украдут, я тут видел где-то секс-шоп. Наверняка и бордель какой-нибудь рядом.

— Ты ничего не видел, ты меня целовал!

Если идти не отвлекаясь, то до канала можно было добраться за десять минут. Через него изгибался высокий мост с деревьями, растущими так близко к воде и с такими раскидистыми ветвями, что практически полностью закрывали мост. Мимо Тоору с Тобио прошла шумная толпа молодых людей и свернула в переулок. Тобио на них отвлёкся, и Тоору смог прижать его к перилам. Стемнело настолько, что фонари еле рассеивали мглу вокруг себя. За спиной у Тобио, в воде канала, отражались фонари и луна. От порыва ветра у Тобио на затылке вздыбились волосы, зашелестела листва сверху. Тоору пригладил мягкие пряди рукой и придвинулся ближе, едва различая черты лица.

— Тут никого больше нет. Не боишься оставаться со мной наедине?

— Я вообще тебя не боюсь, — сказал Тобио и сам его поцеловал. Вцепился в рубашку на спине, вытащил её из-за пояса брюк и провёл горячими ладонями по коже. Тоору словно прошило огнём насквозь. Он задыхался, стараясь вырвать побольше воздуха из Тобио, но тот отворачивался, отступал, и, вывернувшись из захвата, смог обхватить его лицо ладонями и отстраниться.

— В номер. Ойкава-сан, пойдёмте в номер.

Тоору дотронулся до его губ, и Тобио податливо раскрыл их, позволяя углубить поцелуй. Погладил его по голове, зарываясь пальцами в волосы. Укусил язык, потянул за волосы сильней.

— Пойдём. Падать отсюда... ммм... не приятнее, чем с башни.

Тоору уткнулся лбом ему в висок. Тобио укусил его за ухо и вывернулся из ослабевших рук. Его глаза блестели в свете фонарей. Тоору вдыхал ночной воздух, напоенный влагой с канала под ними, и всё не мог никак охладиться.

В холле отеля яркий свет больно ударил по глазам. Тоору прищурился, огляделся и затащил Тобио в лифт. Видок у того был тот ещё — растрёпанный, раскрасневшийся, с яркими губами и лихорадочно блестящими глазами. Тоору закрыл глаза и отвернулся.

В номере роли неожиданно поменялись. Тоору был готов ко многому — к тому, что Тобио будет тупить, к тому, что тот заартачится. К тому, что сам передумает, в конце концов. Но не к Тобио, который, выползая из штанов, скажет ему:

— Раздевайтесь.

— Что?

— Надо согреться. Примем душ вместе, так будет быстрее.

— Тобио-чан, мы столько времени торчали на ветру на башне, а потом шатались по улицам, что душ нам уже не поможет.

Тобио упрямо мотнул головой.

— А вдруг.

— Я иногда сомневаюсь в наличии у тебя мыслительного процесса.

Тобио ушёл, сверкая голой задницей. Тоору изучил развешанную на стуле одежду и вздохнул. Ему было интересно.

В ванной комнате стояла душевая кабина, но поместиться в ней вдвоем было сложно. Тобио, утрамбовав Тоору напротив себя, с трудом закрыл дверь. Лужа перед душевой кабиной лениво утекала в дырочки в полу, сверху непрерывным потоком лилась вода, приятно тёплая. Тобио неловко обхватил Тоору руками и положил голову на плечо.

— Что это, капитуляция?

Тобио долго молчал, а потом ответил:

— Просто грейтесь.

Тоору взъерошил ему волосы, заставил поднять голову, обхватил лицо ладонями и поцеловал.

Было очень неудобно. Хотелось откинуться на стену, обхватить ногой Тобио, слишком активно ёрзающего и не знающего, куда вцепиться, когда нет одежды. Хотелось самому толкнуть Тобио к стене, и, может быть, приласкать. Или поставить его на колени.

От последней мысли ноги стали ватными.

Тоору отстранил Тобио от себя, протянул руку и закрыл кран. Тобио выглядел задумчивым и чем-то вдохновлённым. Он оглядел кабинку, пощупал стену сзади себя и выпустил их обоих.  
Взять полотенца Тоору ему не дал. Он ушёл в комнату, скинул покрывало к одной из кроватей и сказал, откашлявшись:

— Иди сюда.

Тобио неуверенно сел на кровать, и Тоору быстро его повалил. Так было лучше. Лежать сверху, целовать, ощущать ответную дрожь всем телом — было лучше. Тоору погружался в океан, пока тот не заполнил его изнутри, вытолкнув все мысли. Тогда он оторвался от истерзанного рта, взглянул мельком и укусил за шею. Тобио стиснул его сильнее и задрожал. Его хотелось просто сожрать. Тоору кусал и зализывал след после, пока Тобио не напрягся и не сумел их перевернуть. Усевшись сверху, он первым делом прижал руки Тоору к кровати и не отпускал, пока тот не посмотрел на него.

— Просто лежи, — сказал Тобио сипло, а потом улёгся у него в ногах, заставил одну согнуть в колене и несмело прикоснулся к члену губами. Тоору показалось, что мозг коротнуло. Тобио осмелел, приноровился лизать, правда, всё так же медленно и несмело. Тоору очень хотелось на это посмотреть, но привстать не получалось. С каждым прикосновением тело становилось всё тяжелее, а в голове оставалась лишь пустота. Тоору вцепился в чёрные волосы и кончил в рот Тобио, когда тот обхватил головку губами и вобрал глубже. От зрелища растерянно стирающего с губ сперму Тобио он кончил бы снова, если бы мог.

***

Когда Кагеяма смотрит на Ойкаву, мир словно застывает на высокой ноте. А потом всё падает навстречу приближающейся земле.

Перед ним расстилается город, старинный, красивый, но Кагеяма его не видит. Он прислушивается к движениям Ойкавы за спиной и рассеянно думает, что нет уже привычных высоток из стекла и бетона. Да и сама Эйфелева башня выглядит как проржавевшая кружевная железяка.

Чувства путаются — от стыда за то, что с ним пришлось возиться, как с ребёнком, до такой же детской радости, что смог заполучить такой подарок для матери. Только представив её радость, он начинает улыбаться. В груди теплом лежит осознание правильности поступка, и пусть его потом отругают — в конце концов, его ругали и за менее правильные вещи.

Пожалуй, присутствие Ойкавы тоже было правильным. Правда, как к этому относиться, Кагеяма не знал.

Ойкава — человек, который знает его и не задает глупых вопросов. Кажется, он даже хорошо его понимает. Этим Кагеяма в ответ похвастаться не мог — поди разбери, что у Ойкавы в голове. Тот больше похож на пороховую бочку — когда ты вроде знаешь, что внутри, но непонятно, отсырел порох или сейчас рванёт.

Но в то же время добрых чувств они друг к другу не питают.

Ойкава для него как высота. И взять эту высоту не представляется возможным. Кагеяма делает десять шагов — Ойкава делает шаг и снова оказывается впереди него. Это невыносимо.

Хуже всего их близкое знакомство. Если бы они не знали друг друга, Кагеяма мог бы издалека восхищаться Ойкавой, спокойно и безлично. Восхищаться Ойкавой-прыжком, Ойкавой-центром. Он бы пополнил ряды связующих, у которых Кагеяма хочет научиться чему-то особенному, тому, чего нет у других.

И сам Ойкава тоже смог бы смотреть на него без того дьявольского огня, от которого любая встреча на площадке, не важно по какую сторону, почему-то становится делом личным. Может, Ойкава даже не запомнил бы его фамилии, он был бы просто соперником, которого нужно обойти на пути к своей цели.

Ни к чему хорошему их нахождение в одной команде не приведёт, Кагеяма точно знает — такое уже было. Он встанет Ойкаве костью поперёк горла — ни проглотить, ни выплюнуть. А главное, он сам на это ведётся. Ойкава подает — он ловит мяч. Ойкава подаёт убойно — и хорошо, что Кагеяма не всегда может принять эту подачу, потому что иначе они бы давно уже подрались.

Времена, когда он забывает об Ойкаве — без преувеличения, самые прекрасные.

Никаких чувств на грани ярости. Никакого азарта, смешанного с досадой, никакого восторга, никакого желания одолеть, прижать к земле, согнуть так, как будто никаких других соперников нет. Никакого предвкушения с привкусом ужаса.

Кому он врёт, он бы проникся этими чувствами к Ойкаве, даже если бы они не были знакомы. Одной подачи, одного матча, одного интервью с его хитрой улыбкой и коварно-мягкими глазами ему бы хватило. А от мысли, что он бы всё это продолжал чувствовать, а Ойква — нет, становится жутко неприятно.

Что им с Ойкавой делать, Кагеяма даже представить не может. Поговорить? О, это даже не смешно. Всё, что Ойкава может ему сказать, он никогда не стесняется говорить. И повторять. Нового пока там не прибавилось. Что-то конструктивное сам Кагеяма тоже не может предложить. На Ойкаву надежды нет, он только выглядит сведущим в отношениях. В отношениях на дальней дистанции — бесспорно. Но на ближней он как будто слеп. В их отношениях он барахтается как муха в паутине, застревая всё больше.

Кагеяма сжимает перила и думает. Делать что-то надо, да и момент подходящий — когда они ещё так надолго останутся одни? — но ни одной идеи в голову ему так и не приходит. Он оглядывается на Ойкаву — тот выглядит завороженным. Если сфотографировать его таким и смотреть потом, когда будет сильно бесить — это поможет? Или он выбесит ещё сильнее?

Что с этим человеком не так? Что с Кагеямой не так? Может, плюнуть и оставить как есть, и пускай рванёт.

Сколько раз он уже думает об этом и не находит решения. В школе он был достаточно глуп, чтобы надеяться, что все само собой образуется. Что они больше не увидятся, например. Но потом он замечал Ойкаву на трибунах и вздрагивал. Само собой заканчиваться ничего не хотело.

Сколько раз им нужно друг другу проиграть и победить друг друга, чтобы успокоиться?

Руки Ойкавы появляются в поле зрения, и Кагеяма вздрагивает. Прижавшись к нему вплотную, Ойкава целует его, и мысли в панике улетучиваются, все до одной. Ойкава, глядя ему в глаза, несёт какую-то чушь, пока Кагеяма пытается просчитать, не скинет ли его Ойкава отсюда.

Он либо как обычно издевается, либо ему мозги закоротило. Вот как у Кагеямы сейчас, например, когда он смотрит в лихорадочно блестящие глаза и все еще ощущает прохладу его губ.  
Ойкава как родниковая вода: напьёшься, если выпьешь до дна? У родника есть дно? А у Ойкавы?

Кагеяма кладёт голову ему на плечо, захлёбываясь. Он тянется сам, когда Ойкава отстраняется, тихо смеётся и трётся своим носом о его.

— Холодный, — говорит Ойкава, а потом Кагеяма его целует. Губы соскальзывают, и он пытается ухватиться зубами.

Поза неудобная, и он сейчас упадёт на Ойкаву. Ойкава сам падает на него и вцепляется в поручень. Когда он успел его отпустить, Кагеяма не уследил. 

Высвободившийся адреналин остужает голову, и Кагеяма спешит увести Ойкаву от опасного места. Вдруг тот передумает и решит, что поцелуи недостаточно радикальный метод решения проблем во взаимоотношениях.

Возможно, Кагеяма к такому развитию событий давно готов. Возможно, даже хотел.  
Но точно никогда не предложил бы сам. Он знает, что этот ход за Ойкавой. Хотя, ход всегда за Ойкавой. Значит, он так решил?

Ему виднее.

Ойкава принимается блуждать по павильону, прилипая к окнам. Что он там разглядывает? Кагеяма ничего не осознает, он следит за Ойкавой, подсознательно отмечая туристов, телескопы, панораму. На Ойкаве голова буксует, возможно, стоит подумать о матче через два дня? Первой будет команда Польши, они не представляют из себя ничего особенного, но всё равно нужно быть готовыми. К тому же, там пара новых человек, и записей с их игрой найти не удалось. Не хотелось бы проигрывать не очень сильной команде. Вообще никому не хотелось бы проигрывать. Ещё немного, и начнутся отборы во взрослую команду. Вот Ушиджима, например, с ними последний год, его уже пригласили. А Ойкава с ними первый. Ладно.

Нужно проветриться. Всегда помогает.

Одеколон Ойкавы мягче, чем у большинства мужчин, которых Кагеяма знает — от тех разит сильно, резко и похоже на освежитель для автомобиля. От Ойкавы пахнет цитрусом и немного морской солью. Кагеяма утыкается носом ему в шею и принюхивается, пока Ойкава пытается вплавить его в перила на мосту. Он поднимает руки и обнимает человека, чьё существование делает опасной и непредсказуемой всю его жизнь. Кагеяма вцепляется в спину Ойкавы и понимает, что вот она, их точка невозврата.

Вжимаясь в стенку лифта, Кагеяма думает: Ойкава точно не похож на человека, который удовлетворится дрочкой. Он не похож на человека, который в принципе удовлетворится, и это слегка напрягает.

Что ещё с ним можно сделать? Насколько Кагеяма знает, в сексе были две возможности — проникновение и минет. Что такое минет, Кагеяма знает — кто из парней не знает! — а вот что там с проникновением, непонятно.

Становится неуютно, и Кагеяма надеется, что оно не нужно, но времени залезть в интернет нет.

А возможно, он и не хочет этого знать. Может, и не придётся — вдруг Ойкаве не понравится, и они закроют эту тему.

Но сейчас Ойкаве явно всё нравится, и он решается на минет.

Если чему Ойкава вместе с Карасуно и научили Кагеяму — так это не озвучивать свои мысли, а заменять их чем-нибудь безобидным. Или даже слегка соврать. Хотя бы иногда.

Кагеяма не умеет так быстро перескакивать на сочинение новых левых мыслей, поэтому, наверное, ему лучше всегда молчать.

 

Кагеяма вздыхает и уходит в душ. Душевая кабина оказывается меньше, чем запомнилась, и от мысли встать на колени в ней приходится отказаться. Очень жаль. На взгляд Кагеямы, это была бы самая непринужденная обстановка, которую только можно придумать.

Утром шею Кагеямы по всей длине, от уха до плеча, украшает цепочка красных пятен. А ещё он оглушительно чихает и может дышать только ртом.

— Пиздец, — комментирует Ойкава, — может, тебе полететь через Бангладеш? А я сразу эмигрирую в Шанхай.

— Раз уж оба улетаем, то зачем разделяться? — гундосит Кагеяма и тут же чихает. — Зайдём в аптеку, может, есть какие-нибудь мази.

— Есть, — Ойкава подходит, кладёт руки ему на задницу, прижимается ко лбу, а потом кусает за ухо. — Вазелин. Только он нам не поможет, даже если я смажу нас обоих.


End file.
